Sueños
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: ¿Con que soñaba el Mayor Jasper Whitlock hasta antes que Maria lo transformara? Un pequeño one shot con los sueños y las esperanzas que guardaba el corazon de Jasper antes de ser transformado. Regalito de cumple para Romy92 Perdon por el atraso linda.


**SUEÑOS**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la mayoría de la trama no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

Regalito de cumpleños para una niña super linda. Romy92

* * *

Observaba caer el día. Después de años de vagar y de sufrir sentía qué ya no tenía sentido. Hubiese preferido seguir con mi vida como militar, pero algunas veces el destino te tiene preparadas otras sorpresas.

Aún recuerdo aquella noche en Galveston. Aún me cuestiono ¿Qué hubiese sido de mi vida si hubiera continuado siendo un militar? Gracias a qué soy un vampiro puedo darme una idea. Tengo bastante imaginación para ello.

Al ser Mayor en el Ejercito Confederado y después de haber ganar algunas batallas estoy completamente seguro qué me hubiese retirado. ¿Ilógico? Después de saber cuánto me gustaba ser un estratega militar, claro qué resulta ilógico decir qué deseaba retirarme.

Sin embargo, lo cierto es que, a mi edad, con tan solo 18 años, en aquella época, lo único qué verdaderamente anhelaba después de toda aquella escaramuza y todas aquellas guerras, -mismas a las qué ahora no les encuentro sentido- , lo único con lo que realmente soñaba era con tener una **familia.**

_Anhelaba, desde lo más profundo de mí ser, llegar a una hermosa Hacienda, qué estuviera rodeada de un enorme jardín rodeada de grandes árboles y con aroma a hogar, anhelaba ver en el Porsche a la mujer qué seria mi esposa, la cual me recibiría con una anhelante sonrisa y unos ojos qué desprendieran luz de felicidad, sentada sobre un hermoso columpio blanco, qué yo colocaría allí para poder ver juntos las estrellas._

_Pero antes, siquiera qué yo llegara hacia a ella, unos pequeños bracitos y los gritos de dos pequeños niños llegarían hasta mí y me abrazarían. Mi pequeña niña, mi princesa preguntaría:_

_¿Cómo estas, papi? ¿Te gusta mi nuevo vestido? –y yo le sonreiría diciéndole qué si, mientras la alzaba en brazos y acariciaba su cabello._

_Del otro lado, llegaría un pequeñito de cabellos tan rubios como los míos y unos ojos idénticos a los de su madre, montado en un pequeño corcel de madera y con un uniforme militar idéntico al mío. Tomaría entonces a mi otro pequeño en brazos y no permitiría qué su nana los regañara por haber sido tan intempestivos al llegar a mí. Le diría:_

_-Tranquilícese, señora Northwood. Solo son dos pequeños qué sé alegran de ver a su padre. Entonces, los pequeños sonreirían y mientras mi pequeña sé aferraría aún más a mi cuello, mi hijo seguiría montando en su caballito de palo y nos acercaríamos hasta el porche donde su madre nos recibiría con una sonrisa y yo la besaría mientras le diría embelesado, saludando también al pequeño qué crecía dentro de su abultada barriga y le diría:_

_-¡Gracias por darme la familia qué siempre soñé!_

_Y la señora Northwood sé sonreiría y me diría qué solo soy un padre consentidor y yo le sonreiría de vuelta y me alegraría por ello. Porque sería un buen padre y tendría todo aquello qué siempre anhele. Un hogar acompañado de una hermosa familia._

Pero eso eran solo sueños, porque aquella noche después de encontrarme con María mi vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Porque María aquella noche no solo obtuvo al soldado qué tanto anhelaba, sino también mato al hombre lleno de sueños y de ilusiones. María sé llevo consigo todo aquello con lo qué alguna vez había soñado y aunque adoraba el suelo qué ella pisaba, la verdad es qué siempre la odie. ¡La odie por haberme robado la oportunidad de ser feliz y por mostrarme un mundo lleno de odio, de dolor y de rencor! ¡La odie por no haberme permitido cumplir mis sueños y adentrarme a un mundo cruel y despiadado en el qué tenias qué matar para sobrevivir!

La odie por tantas cosas. Pero ahora eso ya no importa. Para lo qué ella me hizo ya no hay marcha atrás y ningún milagro y ningún Dios será capaz de devolverme la humanidad qué ella me robo. Ningún Dios puede regresarme mis sueños y mis anhelos, porque ahora, lo único que tengo es dolor y sed de sangre.

En verdad, he intentado controlar esa sensación de fuego qué recorre mi garganta. En verdad, después de haber abandonado a María he intentado vivir sin probar sangre humana. He intentado sobrevivir ¡Sin ser un maldito asesino! Pero eso ha sido imposible. No hay ninguna manera.

Y es qué, con mi transformación a esta nueva vida, también obtuve "una maldición". Soy capaz de controlar y sentir cada sentimiento humano. Estoy harto de sentir todo el miedo y el dolor de cada una de mis victimas, y aunque sé qué eso jamás me destruirá, puesto que soy un ser inmortal, no deja de atormentarme el hecho de sentir cada sentimiento de dolor, miedo y pánico en cada una de mis victimas cada vez qué yo sacio al monstruo qué llevo dentro al saciar su sed de sangre.

Mi vida ha sido eso ¡Una guerra sin fin! Y es increíble como los humanos ni cuenta sé dan de ello. Llevo tiempo recorriendo las calles, ahora estoy en la ciudad de Philadelphia y está lloviendo a cantaros. A mi paso, sin qué sea consciente totalmente de ello he dejado un camino de desesperanza, tristeza y desolación, qué ahora mismo me invaden. Tras de mi le he quitado la alegría y la esperanza a la gente.

Algo dentro de mi –más bien los murmullos de la gente- han hecho qué tome consciencia de la verdadera magnitud de la tormenta qué arrecia sobre Philadelphia, eso me hace pensar qué debo buscar un lugar seguro en donde refugiarme, afortunadamente tengo los ojos suficientemente negros como para qué nadie sospeche de mi naturaleza. Pero es un arma de doble filo. No quiero adentrarme a un lugar lleno de humanos inocentes y saciar mi sed.

Por un instante, pensé en correr, pero eso era demasiado tarde, mucha gente me ha visto pasar y ha sentido mi don. No puedo hacer eso, por lo qué me dirijo a un pequeño establecimiento en donde venden café. Probablemente, si alguien pasa cerca de mi ni siquiera sé preocupe por lo frio de mi piel, ya qué el clima juega a mi favor, será solo cuestión de esperar unos momentos a qué la tormenta amaine un poco y podre salir, con suerte, sin haber matado a nadie.

Pero es en este lugar donde ha vuelto mi esperanza de una nueva vida. Una mujer bajita con cabellos negros y una cálida sonrisa me ha hecho sentir lo qué en más de un siglo no sentía: **Esperanza.**

—**Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —dijo ella.**

Y yo, como simple autómata, y temeroso de su reacción, y como buen caballero sureño, agacho la cabeza y digo:

**Lo siento, señorita.**

Y por un instante, el tiempo pareció congelarse aquella tarde, no importando siquiera las inclemencias del clima, ella me tendió la mano y yo la tomo lleno de esperanza y salimos juntos de aquella cafetería, ante la atónita mirada de aquellos que se encontraban en el lugar.

Es en estos instantes, cuando le agradezco a María qué me haya transformado, porque sé qué yo nací para adorar a la mujer qué va a mi lado. Porque con cada uno de sus besos, con sus alegrías y con sus locuras me ha hecho sentir nuevamente. Porque a su lado he recobrado la esperanza de una nueva vida, pero sobre todo, porque gracias a qué ella me transformo, pude conocer a la verdadera mujer de mi vida y ahora, si alguna vez la odie por convertirme en lo qué soy, ahora la bendigo por ello. Porque aunque ella no lo sepa, me envió a la vida eterna para compartir mi felicidad con una pequeña hada qué ahora tengo a mi lado.

Porque con gusto volvería a vivir otro tormentoso siglo solo por ver la sonrisa del ángel qué tengo a mi lado. Porque si tuviera qué elegir entre una nueva vida y la qué ahora tengo, no cambiaria nada de la anterior, ni siquiera el dolor y el sufrimiento, si con ello asegurara qué nuestros caminos volverían a ser uno solo.

-¿En qué piensas, Jasper? –Ha preguntado con su voz de campanillas.

-En qué, simplemente **Te amo- **le respondo. **En qué no cambiaria ningún detalle de mi vida por volver estar junto a ti. A tu lado, por cada uno de los días qué dure nuestra eternidad.**

Es entonces cuando entiendo nuevamente, cuando veo su sonrisa qué María no erro al volverme lo qué soy, porque aunque no tengo la familia qué soñé, si tengo a la mujer de mis sueños a mi lado para toda la eternidad y con ello tengo más qué suficiente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

**Es un pequeño one shot como regalito a Romy92. Porque ella ama los JasperxAlice**

**Happy Birthday atrasado linda.**

Porque aunque no tengo el placer de conocerte creo sinceramente qué eres una persona muy linda y especial. Un enorme abrazo por tus 18 añitos.

Pd. Pasen por sus historias, son realmente buenas. Una de mis tres autoras favoritas para está pareja.

**¿Reviews?**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
